Mungojerrie & Rumpleteazer's Curiousity Tails
by Isabeau2
Summary: Two mischevious tabby cats turn to make history but end up in a household mess! (Based on the World Famous musical "CATS")


" Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer's Curiosity Tails "  
  
By: Isabeau  
  
  
  
~ C H A P T E R 1 ~  
  
The Library  
  
  
  
"What exactly are we looking for?" Mungojerrie asked following Rumpleteazer through the house. "You'll see." Was all she said. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were a couple of mischevious cats with a desire to steal. They made their home in London on Victoria Grove. Together they made very successful burglars, and in other words, were partners in crime. They were both black and orange striped, though Rumpleteazer had a lot of white as well. They had bushy tails and an eye for anything valuable. "Ah, 'ere we are!" Rumpleteazer said leading Mungojerrie into the library. Mungojerrie lifted his eyebrows. "An' what exactly are we 'doin in the library?" He asked curiously. " Were gonna read!" Rumpleteazer said, shuffling through the aisles looking at the books. "Aw! What do we ave' ta do that for?" Mungojerrie whined plopping down on the floor, with a grumpy look on his face. Rumpleteazer walked over to him and pulled him up. "Were not gonna read jus' any book, we ave' ta find one that will help us go down in history!" She said excitedly . This seemed to rouse Mungojerrie's attention. "Us?" He asked. "Yes! We can be the most famous thieves in history, just like Ali BooBoo!" Rumpleteazer said mystically. Mungojerrie snorted. "I think ya mean Ali BABA!" He corrected trying not to laugh. "Oh Whatever!" Rumpleteazer replied. Rumpleteazer began fishing through books. "Oy Mungo C'mere!" Rumpleteazer beckoned. Mungojerrie bounded over to her. "Did ya find somethin'?" He asked scanning the books. "Not yet." She said quickly. Rumpleteazer leapt, onto Mungojerrie's back. "HEY!" He shouted. "I need a lift okay?" She said sitting on his shoulders. Mungojerrie grumbled under his breath, "how about I get on your back?!" "What was that?" RumpleTeazer asked shifting her weight and looking down at him. "Oh, nothin'." Mungojerrie replied innocently. RumpleTeazer shook her head and then began searching the covers looking for the perfect book. "A little to the left!" She called down in a hoarse whisper. Mungojerrie scurried to the left. "Whoa!" RumpleTeazer gasped grabbing his ears as handles. "Ouch! Watch what ya grab up there okay?!" "Sorry, but there's nothin' ta hold onto! Would you rather me grab your whiskers?" "NO!" " Then stop whining!" "Will you just look for the book?!" "Okay, okay!" "You do know which one your lookin' fer..right?" "Ummm.I'm-uh, lookin' for..the uh." "Rumple!" " 'Arabian Nights'.yah, that's it!" " Then why ya lookin' in science fiction?" Rumpleteazer grinned in an embarrassed way. "Right, I knew that, take me to.Fiction!" "I'm not yer' donkey!" "Oh come on! Would YOU like ta' look fer' the book instead?" "No!.. hold on tight!" Mungojerrie replied quickly, bounding down the aisles. "Okay, fiction! Hey, Rumple. who wrote it?" "Umm. Ali Baba?" "It's not an autobiography!" "A what?" "Never mind! Jus' look for the book!" "But what's an auto.uh- auto.auto..bibly.ography?" "AUTOBIOGRAPHY!" "Well, what is it?" "Umm.it's a." "Yes?" "Are you gonna' look for the book or not?!" Rumpleteazer sighed. "Okay, lets see.. "Journey to the center of the Earth", "Robin Hood",.Hey, Mungo was Robin Hood a thief?" " No, he was a Rock Star." "Oh.okay, lets see, "Swiss Family Robinson", nope, nope, nope." Mungo, suddenly rocked backwards, "Ah.Ah, AHHHH.." "Mungo watcha doin'?" " Your tail!" RumpleTeazer looked down to see that her tail was curled up under Mungojerrie's nose, flicking back and forth. " Mungo.Mungo No!" To late. "AHHHHCHOOO!" Rumpleteazer went flying backwards in to a shelf of books, and Mungojerrie went sprawling forwards knocking into a different shelf of books. Shelves knocked into shelves, and suddenly the whole library was upon the floor. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer sat back to back gaping at the terrible mess they had made. Suddenly Rumpleteazer burst into giggles. "Oops!" Mungojerrie said grinning goofily. Suddenly, a roar that could wake, and terrify the whole neighborhood flooded through the house. Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie looked at each other. The family had woken up. " WHERE'S THOSE HORRIBLE CATS?!?!?!?!?!?!" Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer jumped to their feet as the library door was smashed open. The duo decided it was time to run. " YOU HORRIBLE DEMONS!" the man of the house screamed, his face turning a remarkable shade of magneta. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer took off through the house, giggling madly. Mungojerrie chanted an old poem he had read before, "Run, Run, as fast as ya' can! You can't catch me I'm the ginger bread Man! Eheheheheee!" Mungojerrie scrambled up some drapes, while Rumpleteazer leapt onto a nightstand, sending it flying across the room. "AAURRRRGH!" Roared the man of the red face, as he tripped over the nightstand, and fell over with a THUMP, that shook the entire house. Rumpleteazer stopped to remark, "Well, he's certainly not lean like a lynx." "But he is mean like a minx!" Mungojerrie pointed out. Rumpleteazer scrambled out of the way, as the man made another attempt to catch them. Mungojerrie darted out of reach and joined Rumpleteazer on the other side of the room. They smiled at each other triumphantly, but were taken by surprise when the man suddenly lunged at them, grabbing one of their tails in each hand. He swept across the house, opened the front door, and tossed them outside, sending them flying across the yard. They both landed neatly on their feet. "What bit him in bum?" Mungojerrie asked rubbing his tail. "Must've been something nasty." Rumpleteazer grumbled, also rubbing her tail. "He as' no respect for cats, I'm tellin' ya. No respect at all!" Rumpleteazer nodded in agreement. "Well, now what?" She asked licking a paw and running it over her ears.  
  
  
  
~ C H A P T E R 2 ~  
  
Visit from Mistoffelees  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly, a faint rustling was heard from the hedge surrounding them. Mungojerrie's eyes widened. "Uh.What was at'?" "YOUCH!.stupid bushes..ow! Why I oughta. oh hello!" Mistoffelees had appeared from the hedge, with leaves and brambles sticking out of his fur. He stumbled, while trying to pull his foot loose from another bramble. Mistoffelees was a black and white tom, with the hand of a magician. He was between the age of kitten and adulthood. He had magical powers all his own, but was only somewhat aware of how to use them, because of his youth. "What are you doin' ere' Misto?" Rumpleteazer asked, helping him up. "Trying to get away from that stupid plant!" He said pointing at the hedge. But he immediately wished he hadn't. It burst into flames before their eyes. "Put it out! Put it out!" Mungojerrie shouted looking to see if the family had noticed that their hedge was swiftly turning into a bonfire. "I'll get some hotdog's!" Rumpleteazer piped up, grinning. But a loud snore was heard from inside the house, so she ran to the side of the house, unraveled the hose and brought it over. "There!" She said proudly. "What's this?!" Mungojerrie said frantically. "It's a hose, it spurts water!" "How?!" Rumpleteazer shrugged, "I don' know!" Mungojerrie looking panicked began pulling on his ears, staring at the hedge in horror. "Hope this works!" Mistoffelees said suddenly. He pointed at the hose, mumbled something, to himself, and waved his hands around. Mungojerrie looked down, at the hose, and lifted an eyebrow. To him it looked as lifeless as ever. "Now what're we goin' ta d...! ACK! Help, Help!" The hose had suddenly sprang to life and was squirting water uncontrollably, all over them. "AHHHH!" They were all screaming and running about, trying to get out of the waters path. Rumpleteazer and Mistoffelees slammed into each other, and fell over, and Mungojerrie tripped over Mistoffelees and landed on Rumpleteazer. "HEY!" "Sorry!" Mungojerrie crawled forward and got a grasp of the hose, he jerked it violently in the opposite direction, so that it began spraying the hedge instead. They looked at themselves. They were all a mess, soaked to the bone. Rumpleteazer was the first to get up. She stood, and planting her feet firmly on the ground, shook out her fur, sending little flecks of water everywhere. Misto and Mungojerrie followed suit. After a moment of grumpy silence, Mistoffelees lightened things up a bit. "Well.that was fun." Rumpleteazer turned to scowl at him, but it quickly faded into a mischevious grin. Mungojerrie looked at her. "What?!" He demanded. "You look like a porcupine!" " So do you!" Mungojerrie scoffed. All three of them did. Their coats were standing on end from being shaken. Rumpleteazer grinned, "So, yours looks worse!" Mungojerrie glared. "Oh come here ya big baby!" Rumpleteazer said crawling over to him. "No! Go away!" He said trying to push her in the other direction. She ignored him though, and began straightening his fur. "Your not my Mum!" "Okay fine, you do it!" Rumpleteazer said moving away. "I didn't mind." Rumpleteazer rolled her eyes and began grooming her own coat. She looked up to see that the flames had been extinguished into smoke, and the hose was beginning to make puddles all over the yard. "Ya, know ow' ta make that thing quit?" She asked Mistoffelees, continuing to straighten her coat. He pointed at the hose once again, and muttered under his breath. For a moment they thought it had stopped, but it suddenly whirled through the air and turned back towards them, shooting water through the air. Mungojerrie yelped as they all scrambled out of the way, lept the hedge and disappeared into the night. "Hey Misto? Do me a favor an' never point at me!" "Oh shuddap!"  
  
  
  
~ C H A P T E R 3 ~  
  
The Junkyard  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mungojerrie, Mistoffelees, and Rumpleteazer all made their way to the junkyard, where most of the Jellicle cats lived. The Jellicle cats were a tribe of queens and toms, that had a wide variety of personality's. The protector of the tribe was Munkustrap, who watched over the kittens, and kept everything as organized as possible. Mungojerrie & Rumpleteazer found irritating him, a great pastime. Rumpleteazer glanced about to see that all the Jellicles were at work and games. Rumpleteazer had an uneasy feeling that she was being watched. She spun around.... "JERONAMOE!" Another kitten, Etcetera screamed leaping at Rumpleteazer. Rumpleteazer dodged out of the way and watched Etcetera soar through the air and land flat on her face. "Ummph!" she groaned landing with a thud, and the dirt. "Look before ya leap next time kid." Rumpleteazer remarked smirking. Etcetera scowled and got to her feet and began dusting herself off. Plato another tom, walked up behind them. "I wouldn't talk Teazer, you look like you got into a fight with a fire hydrant!" He said observing her damp coat. Teazer just smiled slyly. "Well, it's better than messing around with a lawn mower wouldn't you say?" Plato gasped and held his tail defensively, which had recently been ran over by a lawn mower while he was napping in the yard. Rumpleteazer grinned at his stricken face. "Whatsa' matter? Cat got your tongue?" Plato looked furious. He stuck his tongue out at her and scampered off into a pipe. Rumpleteazer suddenly looked around. "Mungo..Mungo where are you?" She asked in panic. Mungojerrie caught her eye from a pile of rubbish, where he was creeping up behind Pouncival's rocking chair. Mungo motioned for her to distract him. Rumpleteazer grinning, walked over and looked up at Pouncival. "Beautiful day! Wouldn't you say so Pouncy?" He looked down and frowned at her. "It's the dead of night Teazer." "Yes, that's true tisn't it? Are you having a good night then Pouncy?" "What are you up to Rumpleteazer? I don't like the look between your whiskers one bit!" Mungojerrie shoved the rocking chair and poor Pouncival went soaring through the air. "Whoa! Look at im' soar!" Rumpleteazer announced. "It might jus' be a touchdown!" Pouncival flipped over and landed on his feet. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer looked at each other. " Let's make like a cat and SCAT!" Pouncival let out a loud angry hiss, but the duo where already out of sight. "EHEEEHEEEEE!" Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were making there way back towards their humans home. "Well, what should we do tomorra'?" "Who knows? We'll think a' somthin'."  
  
The End 


End file.
